


Uncertainty principle (Italian- English)

by Zag_Star



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zag_Star/pseuds/Zag_Star
Summary: ***"Ben why didn't you come back to me?" She asked, wiping away the tears.But he stood motionless looking at her, surprised and breathless."Rey? Is that you?” He replied incredulously, holding on to the kyber crystal that held him captive. "I thought I would never see you again."***Hello to all. I decided to write this short story REYLO, to tell a possible "satisfactory" Epilogue after TROS. Like all my stories, there will be an happy ending. This story is inspired by the Je’Daii philosophy.Enjoy the readingFor read Italian version go here https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3882405&i=1
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

#  **Uncertainty principles**  


**Chapter 1**

[ **** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTaRjaXEzFo)

Image taken from the site you can find [h](http://www.cinematographe.it/featured/star-wars-scenografo-conferma-spin-off-ambientato-su-tatooine/)[ere](http://www.cinematographe.it/featured/star-wars-scenografo-conferma-spin-off-ambientato-su-tatooine/)

To hear the music in this chapter, click on the image:

A New Home (Rey Skywalker Theme) - John Williams

  
**⧫⧫⧫**

** This is love: flying to a secret sky, dropping a hundred veils at all times.. **

**(Rumi)**  


**⧫⧫⧫**  


Like every evening, Rey sat in the doorway of Lars house. She looked the desert around her. She watched the two suns drop below horizon. She waited for them to disappear in silence. And, like every evening, she felt herself alone. Alone, as it had always been. Alone, as it had never been. 

Luke and Leia had appeared to her when she decided to give a symbolic burial to their lightsaber. But she hadn't seen them since.

Just as she had never seen her Resistance friends again. Who knows if they still remembered about her? Of course, she was happy that whole galaxy was now in peace. Everything had taken its place. Evil had been overcome forever. In her mind she imagined that everyone was happy now. All. Maybe, almost everyone. And she? What could she say about herself? She had taken Luke's surname, but nothing had changed. Except that nobody would come back to pick her up. At least not those who hoped. And, from that inner solitude, the same question arose every evening: who was she? 

"A dyad in the Force," Ben had told her, just before he died. 

"A broken dyad" she repeated to herself every evening. 

But then she got up to close the door. She watched the moon rise in the sky and waited in meditation. Rising, it gravitated in midair. 

Luke and Leia had once appeared to her. She was very focused that time. Maybe if she concentrated enough she could see them again. Maybe it was just hope. But she still hoped she could see again at... Ben. Who knows if he had become one with the Force? Who knows why he never showed up? What had happened to him? Was it possible that an expert in the ways of the Force, like him, had not learned to appear after death?

Or, perhaps, he was offended with her. Perhaps, he had hoped in vain that she would give him some of his life energy before he died. She hadn't even noticed that he'd left it all up to the last drop. He had given everything to her, keeping nothing for himself. And so he was dead, barely giving her time for a kiss. Dead. And it was forever.

At that thought, she began to cry. It was not the first time. In fact, she always did. By now, it was the only thing she could do. She put out the exhausted fire and threw himself on the bed. And lying on the bed, which had been Luke's, she was crying until she couldn't breathe. Until sleep enraptured her.

That was her only comfort. In her sleep, traitor, she relived all her nightmares. She who faced Palpatine. She who was helpless while Ben was thrown into a pit. And then that sea of lightning. She still felt the pain of her skin tearing. And the stench of burnt flesh. There was no escape from that nightmare. His death was repeated endlessly, alternating only with Ben's death. And she was always helpless. There was nothing she could do. Just cry. But for some time now her dreams had changed. 

For some inexplicable reason, a butterfly appeared to her at the end of her nightmares. 

A bright blue butterfly. She had never seen them in reality, yet she was sure they must have existed somewhere. And as strange as it sounded, they made her feel better.

Sometimes, she thought it was Ben trying to comfort her. Maybe that was all he could do, after spending almost all his life prisoner of the dark side. But every night the butterfly was lighter, its color more vivid, its light more intense.

So, she decided to follow her. If that butterfly was Ben, she would have found a way to talk to him or teach him to appear in his human form. Maybe he was already doing everything he could. Maybe he hadn't forgotten her. She couldn't be sure, but she wanted to know. 

So, with these thoughts of hope, she fell asleep in her bed. Without tears and regrets, but only with hope of seeing him again.

As sleep took over, she began to dream. She saw the last months of her life. She faced them in silence and, like every time, killed Palpatine and then waited to see Ben again. It was enough for her to relive that moment in which she kissed him. He stood there looking at her. Happy, ecstatic and with the eyes of those who were living for the first time. It had been fantastic be able to touch him and hold him in her arms. She had felt him warmth envelop her. She had felt him tremble in her arms. Then, while still focusing on images, he smiled at her. At that moment, she had felt happy. And she was sure that man in front to her was no longer Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo. Its Ben. Her’s Ben.

With the thrill of seeing him again, she stood there, staring at her defenseless body as she lay dead on the floor. She had just killed Palpatine. And, yes, she too had died, like all the nights when that nightmare relived, but Ben would soon go to save her. So she waited. So, dream that she revived was always the same. Ben would kiss her, transferring his life force into her body. Once again, he would die after a few minutes but, for a moment, it would be only for her. That would have been enough. Just a moment. 

Dreaming of tasting those lips, she waited again and again. But, at some point, she realized that something had to be changed, because Ben no longer came out of the ditch. He didn't save her. And it was true that was a dream but, however, something was wrong. At that point, she asked herself, "What if I'm not entirely dead?" Then, she watched a small blue light go towards her. The dot lit up and eventually turned into a butterfly and began to fly around her. She looked at her with hopeful eyes. Could it be Ben? "Well? Is that you? ”She asked, looking at the butterfly. But nobody answered her. "Ben, I know this is a dream, please answer me! You can't even leave me in dreams. Please come back to me. ”But there was no voice to answer her. Instead the butterfly began to fly. So, with a curious air and the heart that pressed in her chest, she began to chase after her. In a dream, she got up from her bed, opened the door and left the house on Tatooine. 

She walked on the sea of dunes for hours and hours. She chased the butterfly to the arid cliffs of  [ Jundland Wastes ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jundland_Wastes) . Arriving there, with a leap, she began to fly, up to the highest peaks. But, having reached the top, which raged on the sandy sea, she found a small cave. A narrow, jagged and narrow passage that no man would have ever wanted to cross. "I know this is just a dream," she said aloud. "But I don't feel like going in."

It was at that point when the butterfly turned back. It flew beside her for a few seconds, then launched herself into the crack. Rey sighed and, taking courage, entered the cave.

It was dark, it was humid, an unbearable heat and a strange smell of sulfur. She knew it was a dream, but she walked so far that she felt severe pain in her feet. She looked at her ankles and winced. "Cabbage!" She exclaimed in amazement. "I went barefoot." And just as she said it, as can be expected from a nightmare, she slipped on the ground and a gentle stream of warm water carried her to the bottom of cave. "Where the hell am I?" She said, looking around. In fact, nothing was visible. So, trying to get her eyes used to the darkness, she tried to advance into the void. She sniffed the heavy sulfur smell. Then, out of nowhere, the butterfly appeared again. "Are you?" She said with a smile.

Rey followed, ignoring the current. She followed her until she discovered a spring. A source of sulphurous water and light. Both gushed out from a large sheet of blue crystal. Blue like the butterfly. Rey approached, asking himself millions of questions, but then, when he was in front of the huge crystal Kyber, she opened her mouth wide for what was before her. 

The lights were nothing but millions of butterflies flying and flying, drawing figures that illuminated the darkness of the cave. The sulfur smell was intense. Rey looked for her blue butterfly, without finding it. As if attracted by an invisible force, she threw herself into river that flowed under the source. First one foot and then one other and then inside, up to the neck. But something still called her, so she dived to the bottom. She took a deep breath, swimming until she touched something. It looked like a crystal. But when she touched it she was pervaded by a strange presentiment. She watched her palm as it lay on the floor. She turned her face away to understand better.  
  
"What is that? she asked curiously. Then, she analyzed it carefully. A huge opaque sheet, but still able to reflect the light, served as a bed for the river of a thousand butterflies. An immense surface warm and powerful. "The Force" she thought, while absorbing energy from that material. “She looks like a huge kyber, tied to the Force. Why did the butterfly bring me here?” She wondered, as she tried to look beyond the crystal.  
  
"Why am I dreaming of this place?" Then, a very small light, in addition to the glass, attracted her attention. "Wait, there's something in here." Intrigued, she looked across the bottom and saw a large empty space, like a room. And, in the distance, she managed to glimpse a very small light on. Someone was sitting in front of a desk. She wasn't sure, but it looked like a human figure. The image seemed intent on leafing through some great books. It ran them avidly and set them aside, as if it were looking for something. With a push of the feet, Rey leaned with her whole body on the crystal to see better. To feel more energy. And, just then, the figure in addition to the glass looked up. Millions of lights advanced towards them. But they weren't butterflies. The human-looking figure moved the face. Rey rolled his eyes, jumping back. Her heart stopped beating. The air began to fail. The small lights went towards her, alternating millions of silver reflections with multicolored flashes. But she didn't care about them. Trying to hold her breath, she observed the nervousness with which the figure moved the books besides the glass, as if he were trying to see her better. The lights got bigger and Rey turned to look at them, realizing that they were just strange bright fish. Who knows why they ran to meet her? And who knows why they seemed intent on wrapping its shape.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked, trying to avoid them. But then the figure before her caught her attention again. Now that she saw him better, she was sure he was a man. He was wrapped in a large cloak. A hood covered his head. Still, it reminded her of something. She saw him get up abruptly. He could not say for sure, but the man seemed alarmed, because rising from the desk, he dropped numerous books. Then, he move the long cloak to one side and rushed over the crystal. The bright fish began to fly all around and Rey realized she was running out of oxygen.  
  
"How is it possible? This is just a dream!”  
  
But she could not resist anymore, so she started to go up again, while millions of colored butterflies came towards her, rushing towards her. Almost until it touches the water. Until almost touching the small colored fish that swam around her. The man put his hands against the glass. Flashes of twinkling lights rippled over the surface of water, but she kept looking underneath. To the heavy kyber crystal. Towards the man wrapped in his cloak. And she was almost out of the water when he took off his hood, showing his face. Suddenly, the very small bright fish began to cover the crystal, as if they wanted to prevent it from seeing it. But she saw him. His face appeared clear as a ray of light. And there was nothing more to say. This was a dream or perhaps a nightmare. But not the same nightmare of all evenings before. And all she knew now was that she could no longer be in the water. She had to go out. She had to breathe. She had to leave that image, that man. But it took less than a single glance to figure out who was in front of her. She made one last effort as the bubbles shook the water in small circles. And as if she was going to die, as if saying it out loud was enough to make her stay, she pronounced his name:  
"Ben"  


* * *

#  ** Writer's corner **

Hello to all. Since depression is making difficult for me to finish other story, I thought I'd leave you this short story. There will be a maximum of ten chapters, so I hope to don't bore you too much. Don't worry if at the beginning it is depressing, the happy ending is therapeutic and I cannot give it up. I know it's not nice to ask, but knowing what you think is therapeutic, like an happy ending. This story is inspired by the  [ Je’daii ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Je%27daii_Order) philosophy. Happy reading (Ps: please move on to thank my italian Beta [ IndianaJones ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1032539) who, as always, edits what I write. Thanks Ale <3)  
  
Ps: I'm not very good in English. This translation is an experiment. It would be very welcome to have feedback to understand if it is acceptable. See you soon :-)  
  
Ps: Anne if you pass here. I miss you!

# 


	2. Chapter 2

#  **Chapter 2**

[ **** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTaRjaXEzFo)

Image taken from site you can find [**here**](https://www.cinematographe.it/featured/star-wars-scenografo-conferma-spin-off-ambientato-su-tatooine/)  
To hear the music in this chapter, **click** on the image:  
A New Home (Rey Skywalker Theme) - John Williams

**⧫⧫⧫**

_An invisible friend walks by our side._

_A loved one is with us_

_in the secret of our heart._

_A master of works and tests shows us the way._

_A creator of things uses us and makes us his tool._

(Sri Aurobindo)

**⧫⧫⧫**

Rey woke up in trouble. Her heart was pounding in her chest. A sense of oppression made her dizzy. Her ears whistled. And she was sweaty, sweaty enough to wet whole bed.

"What the hell happened? I must have had the worst dream ever.”

She coughed, as if she had lost her breath. She looked around, narrowing her eyes. Rays of light came from upstairs. She watched the dust dance in a ray of sunshine, reflecting tiny golden flashes. Glows so faint that are barely visible. However, bright enough to point out the confusion of room. The blanket had been thrown away. The pillow was gone and her feet ...

"Oh, my mom, I'm a mess!" She snapped, making a face.

She pulled up her nightgown to get a better look. Quickly moving one hand, she stroked her legs and then her ankles. She shook her head, bringing a hand to her temple.

"What an absurd dream!"

She looked at the cuts and wounds that she had between her toes and thought.

"Could it really be a dream?" She said aloud. "By the stars, I'm going crazy."

She took a towel from the pile of clean sheets, laid on the bedside table. She started to slam it, as if to shake it from the dust.

"Now, I speak aloud, like crazy." She tilted her head to wipe her face and continued to move the fabric behind her neck, trying to remove sweat from her hair. 

"Luke, if you could at least hear me ..." She sighed deeply. "It would be so nice to be able to talk to you again." She laid the half-wet towel on the bed. "Please, Luke, tell me what you want me to do ..."

She stood up, but only with the intent to get on her knees.

“Please, Luke, show me the way. I, alone, don't know what to do. I have done all the Force asked me, but I can't go on. Not without him… ”

She remained silent, continuing to pray for a long time Luke and the Force, concentrating with all herself. But, after hours and hours spent on her knees, seeing that no one rushed to support her, she abandoned herself to tears.

It was all the same. Except that, this time, she hadn't even kissed Ben while she slept. She hadn't even received a hug or a handshake. And that dream was all she had left. Everything she still lived for.

"Ben, at least help me."

She got to her feet, walking towards the refrigerator. “Ben, at least answer me. Why don't you show up? ”

She raised an arm, rubbing her teary eyes. A certain pang began to make noise in her stomach. But she had other thoughts.

"Ben, you know I can't live if I can't at least hold you in a dream." 

She clamped her arm in midair, opening her mouth wide, surprised. Memory began to flow more and more clearly.

"Wait ... the dream ..." she rolled her eyes upward, trying to remember better. More details. More colors. Very small tangled patterns. Then, suddenly, she stopped her arms to the side. As if it were going to fly.

“A butterfly, I have seen a butterfly. A beautiful blue butterfly that ... "

" Miss Skywalker? "An unknown voice called from upstairs.

Rey rolled her eyes in wonder.

"Who can it be at this hour?" She ran up the stairs, seeing that dawn, with its twins alone, had already passed long ago.

“For the stars! How long did I sleep? ”She looked for a dressing gown. She certainly could not present herself in that way.

“Come on, BB-8, go meet her. Try to tell her something. Whoever it is, take time, I'll try to settle down quickly. ”

BB-8 made a long metallic sound. 

"I know, I know, you can't do everything yourself," Rey replied, spreading her arms, annoyed by the insolence of the droid. 

"But, in this case, I certainly can't show up in my nightdress!"

The droid continued to make its reasons heard and Rey snorted impatiently. “Why shouldn't she listen to you? They all know you're my helper on this farm. "

" Miss Skywalker, are you at home? "The individual continued outside, raising her voice.

"Quick, go! At least let me comb my hair.” 

Rey pushed BB-8 towards the door. "Come on, BB-8!" She mumbled, gritting her teeth. With a grunt she dragged it to the threshold, pushing it out with the use of the Force. "Go!" She ordered, waving her hands. "You know very well the efforts we made to fix this farm after [Darklighters](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Biggs_Darklighter) abandoned it."

"Beep, beep, bipppppppp"

BB-8 made a soft sound, as if ashamed of something, as far as droids can feel ashamed. Still enough, because Rey started screaming, rolling her hair in three buns behind her head.

"I’m caminnnnnnnnng. It only takes a second! In the meantime, I've sent my assistant to you… if you're in a hurry, you can ask to it. ”

When Rey came out, she found BB-8 intent on showing moisture tanks of all shapes to an old veiled lady. Rey looked at woman. It was totally covered with veils, except for the uncovered face, wrinkled and apparently sulky. In one hand she held a small soft, dark sack that went almost to the sand. In the other hand she held a very old Bantha tied. Looking at them together, Rey would have said that two were more or less the same old age. Who knows why she stopped at her farm? It didn't seem like the usual customer who went to buy condensed water from the Lars steamers. Rey took a step forward, intrigued by the woman but, when their eyes met, she gave a start.

"Miss Skywalker," said the old woman.

"But she, but she ..." Rey could not believe what she saw. The elderly lady looked just like the nomad she had met a year earlier, when she had come to the planet to honor the death of Luke and Leia.

"They told me she was gone ..." the old woman continued, stroking the fur of the [Bantha](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bantha).

"No, no, I'm just very busy with the farm and ..." Rey replied, smoothing her dressing gown.

"Ah, I understand," said the lady. "Anyway, I'm not here to ask questions ... I'm here for an old promise."

Rey touched her sweaty hair, trying to put it back together for the better.

"U-a promise?"

"Let me introduce myself" the woman stretched out a wrinkled hand, widening her lips in a warm toothless smile. “My name is Ana Bold. I'm the daughter of [Nella Bold](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nella_Bold). My family also cultivated humidity once. My grandfather was a close friend of [Owen's](http://www.swx.it/databank/index.php?title=Owen_Lars). ”

Rey scratched her head, confused, without realizing that she had broken one of the elastic bands that held her hair.

"Er ... Whose?"

" [Owen Lars](http://www.swx.it/databank/index.php?title=Owen_Lars)" repeated the old woman, watching the bantha lick the little droid on the sand.

"Beep-beep-beep," exclaimed BB-8.

“Ah, but maybe you didn’t remember about him, you weren't born yet. [Owen Lars](http://www.swx.it/databank/index.php?title=Owen_Lars) was Luke Skywalker's uncle: your father, I suppose… ”

Rey backed away, trying to keep hair coming out from bun in all directions on her head. She was so focused on looking calm and keeping her hair in place that she stepped back. Two steps sprawled and fell to the ground, crashing into garbage and ending up buried by dozens of steam containers.

"No, no, he wasn't my father," she shouted, from under pile of bins that submerged her. She moved the only free finger to let the Force flow and, while bins were flying, she got up, lowering her dressing gown. Dressing gown that had opened, revealing her sodden nightgown and legs full of bruises and cuts.

"Luke wasn't my father," repeated Rey, embarrassed. "He was more an uncle..."

The woman looked down, not paying attention to the answer.

"Miss, you would say from your feet that you crossed the desert completely barefoot!"

"What? Completely?"

Rey stretched out her nightgown, bending her legs, so as to hide her cuts.

"Forget it ..." she said, sighing and watching BB-8 pour water into Bantha's mouth. "I had a bad dream and I woke up like this ..."

"Oh, a dream? ..." the woman whispered. “Dreams are doors. As you think, so it happens” she said again, staring into her eyes.

"What-how?" Rey scratched her head, but she was now beginning to suspect that woman had long since lost a few wheels.

The old woman smiled at her.

“Young Skywalker, don't worry, everything is connected, everything is interconnected. But someone knew you would need help.”

The woman began rummaging through the sack, but Rey was starting to feel tired.

"Listen, it was a difficult night ... what kind of container can I give you for the condensed steam?"

"Ah, ah" laughed the elderly lady, "it will always be difficult nights, as long as the ancient symbol is not put back together.” Rey had always been very kind and patient, but a year of solitude and regrets had left her with little room for endurance.

He ran into the house and went out, offering the woman a blue bin. 

"Here, I'll give it to you."

"My girl" the old woman nodded, waving her hands down. "I'm not here for this, my dear."

"So why are you here?"

The woman lowered her face, extracting a very old book from her sack. She took it in her hand and blew on it, raising a cloud of dust and revealing an ancient leather binding with a central incision. A horizontal symbol with an apparent fish shape.

"Here" said the old woman, in a softer tone. "This is my debt."

"What-what?" Rey said, shaking hands and stepping back not to take the gift. "What is it?" She asked, as BB-8 returned to her, exclaiming something.

"BB-8, I understood that the Bantha told you the lady is so kind, but now it's better if you are on my side." 

She lowered her voice to not be heard by old woman. "It seems a little strange, stay away."

Rey reached out, to move BB-8 behind her, with a protective face.

The lady took a step forward, continuing to offer her the book.

“Many years ago, a Jedi master came to my mother's rescue. If I was born it's thanks to him. But before he died, the Master asked to my mother a favor. He told her that one day, the Skywalkers would be back and that they would need help."

" Skywalkers?" Rey looked at her suspiciously. "I'm not really a Sky ..."

"Oh, the details are not needed, the Master told me that, sooner or later, if the young Skywalker had failed, the Force would have revealed itself once again and a young bride would have made the prophecy..."

"A bride?"

Rey stood looking at her with wide eyes and a grimace on her face. Could it be that the old woman had crossed the burning dunes just to say all those follies? A bride, then... what an idiocy. She had been alone for a year. And single, but not by choice. Her beloved had died and she was certainly not in the spirit of finding a new lover. That woman was certainly crazy.

“This book is sent to you by Jedi Master Q[ui Gon Jinn](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Qui-Gon_Jinn). The last time I saw him he was with his young padwan and a boy."

"A boy?"

"Yes, a boy. He should be your grandfather: Anakin Skywalker, was his name."

"Ooooh, come on!" Rey exclaimed. But the old woman continued to speak.

"He was the son of Shmi, the second wife of [Cliegg_Lars](https://starwars.fandom.com/it/wiki/Cliegg_Lars), the father of [Owen Lars](http://www.swx.it/databank/index.php?title=Owen_Lars), uncle of Luke Skywalker: your father."

"I already told you Luke was not my father!" Rey snorted, losing patience. "Anyway I don't care about the book, take this condensed steam and go!"

"I can't leave, if you don't accept this book." The old woman changed her voice, which for a moment seemed desperate, almost pleading. "My family has promised that we will pay the debt to Master, but I am too old to go back again.”

The woman handed the book again to Rey who, this time, took it in her hands.

"What book is it?"

"Can't you hear it?" She whispered, widening her eyes. “It's a book on the Force. Here is everything you need to get the waters open.”

A drop of sweat fell on Rey's lips and a slight smell of sulfur captured her thoughts.

"Sulfur?" She murmured to herself. “In this night's dream I was swimming in sulphurous waters. What if it wasn't a dream?”

Rey's heart began to beat wildly. What if that woman wasn't there by accident? What if there had really been a connection? What if that book really was sent to her by an ancient Jedi who knew the future?

The woman smiled at her.

“Child, there are many things you need to learn. Have you ever heard of the principles of indeterminacy?”

“ Principles of indetermiwhat?” Rey repeated curiously. "No, what am I?"

"Really, you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Rey shook her head, confused.

“The uncertainty principle is an ancient theory, according to which everything that exists can vary by changing point of observation. When we observe something, it changes according to who is observing it and the act of observing changes the observed reality. Everything is energy and everything is interconnected..."

"Should this tell me something?"

"Oh, girl. You really need this book. Master was wise to send it to you.”

Rey looked at the fish engraved in the center of the cover.

"Don't be afraid for your dreams," the old woman whispered again. "Everything is energy, everything is interconnected..."

And, while saying this phrase, the woman began to move away from the Lars house.

Rey stood looking her, wondering what dream was and what the reality was.

"Wait," she said, shouting at elderly lady. "What am I supposed to do with this book?"

The old woman raised a hand, without turning to her, and a voice choked by wind answered her.

"Put your shoes on, next time ..."

* * *

  
**Note:**  
  
Click on the blue highlighted words in the chapter to read insights or to see the image of character.

** Nella Bold  ** [ https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nella_Bold ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nella_Bold)

**Bantha**[ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bantha](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bantha)  


* * *

** Author's corner: **

Hello everyone and thank you for stopping to read this story. Special thanks to all those who have reviewed or added me to bookmarks. You are fantastic thanks <3

Ps: Many thanks to IndianaJones who, as always, edit what I write. Thanks <3

I don't know if it might please you to get to know my inspirations but, for the more curious, I thought to put some bibliography under each chapter.

* * *

  
Bibliography:

  * Rumi - dialogue with the universe: The spiritual teachings of the great Persian mystic poet Giuliana Colella (it is a treatise that explains Rumi's poems between physics and metaphysics. From here I took all the poems)
  * QED. The strange theory of light and matter Richard P. Feynman and F. Nicodemi (it is a simple and accessible reading for everyone. For those who want to understand quantum mechanics, but do not know physics. Feyman wrote it for a friend who did not have studied physics. Unfortunately she died before the book was released, but he allowed Feynman to leave us this gift)
  * The physical principles of quantum theory Werner Heisenberg and M. Ageno (from here I took the idea of the title and it is the hypothesis on which the story is based. The idea of the uncertainty principles I took them from this theory of quantum physics. However, don't worry, this is a story and I'm just an idiot who, to elaborate a simple thought, must first read billions of things to confuse them as best he can inside a science fiction soup.)
  * Bushido: The Way of the AA Warrior. VV (only for some ideas)
  * Works vol. 2/9: Aion. Research on the symbolism of the Self Carl Gustav Jung (this is because they are so crazy as to start looking for ideas in symbolism)
  * Astrophysics 1 - From the Big Bang to the Black Holes: Relative and general relativity, Standard Model, Neutron Stars, Black Holes, Background Radiation, Waves ... (Scientific Overview of the Universe) Ettore Accenti (this is because I am ignorant and perhaps the my idiocy hides at the origin of time)
  * From the big bang to black holes. Brief history of the time Stephen Hawking (emmm, this was because I needed to understand if black holes could make sense in this story, I am not yet convinced, but now I have to trim you is omelette of ideas ....)
  * Star Wars - Down of Jedi - [https://readallcomics.com/category/star-wars-dawn-of-the-jedi/](https://readallcomics.com/category/star-wars-dawn-of-the-jedi/) (from here I was inspired by the plot, if you want to read a beautiful story I put the link on it This is the Reylo story that I wanted to see in the cinema ... if you are interested in Reddit I found an explanation that highlights the correlations between this story with TFA and TLJ. I don't say anything else otherwise I get nervous, but if you want to read it you too I put the link)
  * Ps: as you can see, the fact that I read a lot is inversely proportional to my writing skills, but I'm working on it ... it is likely that in an alternative multiverse there is a me who writes pretty well and doesn't read a cabbage.




End file.
